Base station backhaul (RadioAccessNet-work, RAN for short) refers to a transport network centralized between a base transceiver station (Base Transceiver Station, BTS for short) and a base station controller (Base Station Controller, BSC for short). An Internet Protocol radio access network IPRAN (Internet Protocol Radio Access Network, IPRAN for short) is a router/switch total solution that is optimized and customized for an application scenario of the base station backhaul, and has capabilities such as circuit simulation and synchronization, which improves operation administration and maintenance (Operation Administration and Maintenance, OAM for short) and protection capabilities. An IPRAN supporting solution is a solution in which an aggregation/core layer in a metropolitan area network uses an Internet Protocol/multi-protocol label switching (Internet Protocol/Multi-Protocol Label Switching, IP/MPLS for short) technology, and an access layer mainly uses an enhanced Ethernet technology or the IP/MPLS technology, where a device used on a core aggregation node is a router that supports IP/MPLS, and a device used on a base station access node is a router or a Layer 3 switch.
At present, a solution to an IPRAN is complex to configure and manage, and a network virtualization technology may be introduced to the IPRAN to simplify a network structure, reduce costs, and simplify configuration, management, and maintenance. However, in an existing network virtualization processing solution for a metropolitan area network and IPRAN, connectivity of various services inside a network virtualization routing system is implemented by setting up, according to different service types such as unicast IP, L2VPN, and L3VPN services, corresponding IP, L2VPN, and L3VPN service channels inside the network virtualization routing system. This requires complementary adaption inside the network virtualization routing system for each type of service, which is complex to process and has poor connectivity.